


Admiration & Lust

by CrazySanity



Category: BTOB, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazySanity/pseuds/CrazySanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungjae doesn't usually think about Hakyeon's dance background, but now he can't help but do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiration & Lust

"How many dance competitions have you won?" 

"About 15"

~

Sungjae knew that his hyung had an extensive dancing background but he didn't really think about it until now. 

N was practicing for his solo stage for one of VIXX's showcases so Sungjae stopped by to watch. His eyes followed Hakyeon's every movement, noticing the gracefulness of each move. 

N's movements were enchanting, Sungjae's eyes were glued to his dance. And while the dance was beautiful, there was something arousing in the way his hyung moved. 

Whenever N stretched out his arms, Sungjae couldn't help but imagine them wrapped around his neck, pulling him in closer to deepen their kiss. Whenever Hakyeon would do a spin, stretching one of his long legs out, Sungjae imagined them wrapped around his waist, rubbing their lower halves together as he tugged at Hakyeon's hair. 

Before he realized what he was doing, Sungjae had walked up to N and pushed him until his back hit the wall, making N flash him a confused expression before he connected their lips. 

Hakyeon let out a muffled moan before he placed his arms around Sungjae's neck and pulled him closer. Sungjae placed his hands on N's waist and lifted him up so N could wrap his legs around his midsection.

Sungjae broke the heated kiss but didn't put N down. Instead he walked outside of the small gym they had at their house and into their bedroom and laid then down on their bed. 

Hakyeon connected their lips once more, his hands roaming under Sungjae's shirt.

"This is what you do to me when you do that" Sungjae panted, pulling off N's shirt so he could feel his chest. 

"Do what?" Hakyeon replied smugly, scratching his hands down the the younger's back. 

"You know what I mean. That sexy dancing of yours" Sungjae growled, tugging at N's sweat pants and sliding them off N's smooth and long legs.

The leader of VIXX suddenly flipped them over so he was on top and bit Sungjae's bottom lip teasingly. "And what about you and that sexy voice of yours?" Hakyeon retorted, sliding off Sungjae's gym shorts and boxers in one go. 

"That's different, I can't help what I sound like" Sungjae defended, struggling to take off N's boxers in his position. 

N took pity on him and helped him take them off so they were both naked, "And I can't help how I look like when I'm dancing" N smirked, before squeezing the younger's hard on. 

Sungjae gasped and jerked upwards instinctively. He didn't bother replying and just grabbed the back of his hyung's neck to bring their lips together before flipping them so he was once again on top. 

His right hand went under one of their pillows to grab the lube and condom that they always kept under there. "I'm topping today, hyung" Sungjae whispered into his ear before uncapping the bottle and squirting some on his fingers. 

Hakyeon just murmured, "My turn next time" before he opened his legs wider to give Sungjae better access. 

"Yeah, sure" Sungjae muttered before he pushed one finger in slowly, not wanting to cause his hyung even more pain. It had been a while since they last done this because of their different and busy schedules so they wanted to take advantage of the time they finally had together. 

N shut his eyes when he felt the intrusion. "Relax hyung" Sungjae whispered before he started moving his finger. Hakyeon got used to it after a bit before he responded, "Another one" 

Sungjae consented and brought in two and started scissoring his two fingers. When Sungjae felt that he was stretched enough, he pulled them out and ripped open the package of the condom and rolled it on before running it with lube. 

"Relax hyung" Sungjae spoke once more before he began pushing in. N gasped before clutching the bed sheets tightly. When Sungjae finally filled him fully, he let out a breath. 

The singer of BTOB let his hyung get adjusted before he pulled out halfway and pushed back in, making N arch his back in pleasure. Taking that as a sign to go on, Sungjae pulled out until only the tip was in before slamming back in. 

Hakyeon groaned, arching and grabbing the blankets tightly until his knuckles were white. Sungjae continued in that manner, N moaning every time before Sungjae finally found his prostate. N yelled, grasping Sungjae by the shoulders and pulling him down before he smashed their lips together, pushing in his tongue into the younger's mouth as he fucked him roughly.

"B-babe" Sungjae stuttered, tangling his hands into N's hair; making the kiss deeper and rougher.

Sungjae thrusted into N fast and hard, making it obvious that he was close. He quickly grabbed N's member and began stroking in time with his thrusts. 

Hakyeon cried out suddenly, arching his back tightly as he came over his chest and Sungjae's hand. Sungjae felt the tightening of N's walls around his member and came with a loud moan. He collapsed on top of N, breathing heavily before getting up, taking off the condom and tying it before throwing it away. 

Sungjae laid on the bed and snuggled into his hyung who was staring at the ceiling, "Maybe I should dance around you more often" 

"Agreed"

\- Crazy 

"

I have not seen a single fanfic about these two and I'm kinda surprised lol. There should be :D


End file.
